A user of a network-based publication system may perform various tasks with respect to the network-based publication system. For example, the user may use a spreadsheet application (e.g., Microsoft® Excel®) to manage information about multiple items that may be listed on the network-based publication system. Such items may include items the user has sold, is selling, or plans to sell using the network-based publication system. Additionally, the user may wish to add, modify, or remove multiple listings (e.g., advertisements of items for sale) on the network-based publication system that correspond to the multiple items.
The network-based publication system may provide various mechanisms to enable the user to perform the various tasks. For example, the network-based publication system may provide a mechanism (e.g., user interface of a web site) to enable the user to add, modify, or remove individual ones of the multiple listings. Furthermore, the network-based publication system may provide a mechanism to enable a user to import and export files (e.g., Comma Separated Value (CSV) files) to manually synchronize data items between the software application and a marketplace application of the network-based publication system. However, these mechanisms may not enable the user to perform the various tasks as efficiently as the user would like.